Potion Ball Z
by mik106
Summary: The Story of "A Very 'Tyrion'ic Adventure" OC will collide with DBZ in one wacky adventure
1. Prologue

Earth, the living planet of the solar system inhabited by humans. Not until several years ago when the planet was invaded by Alien humanoids who possess a surprisingly large amount of supernatural power known as the Saiyans. One Saiyan known to their planet, Kakarot who identifies himself as Son Goku, lived among the humans and defend Earth from the evil forces that will drive the planet towards its fate. Along beside him are his comrades: Humanity's strongest warrior, Krillin; Goku's son and the true identity of the superhero named "Saiyaman", Gohan; Goku's youngest son, Goten; The Namekian, Piccolo; The former Red Ribbon female android, Android 18; The well-known Prince of All Saiyans and Goku's eternal rival, Vegeta; And his son and Goten's best friend, Trunks. Together they make the strongest Defense Force of the Earth, the Z Fighters.

In the alternate Earth of another dimension exists a traveler who had a myst-

**A Completely 'Tyrion'ic Adventure Narrator:** Excuse me but I'm his narrator.

**Dragon Ball Z Narrator:** But he has some connection to the story I'm holding. So I'll be the one who should be telling the story.

**ACTA N:** But you don't know anything about him.

**DBZ N:** And you don't know anything about the world he's about to enter. It would be better if I am to read his story.

**ACTA N:** I have an idea, why don't we help each other guide the characters in the story?

**DBZ N:** Not a bad idea, for a rookie Narrator.

And where were we? Ah, yes...This traveler had a very Dark Past. His face was covered with a hood, his body by a cape, and his boots were torn by the struggling step against the rough path. He dragged a wooden cart with an almost empty supply inside as he reached the shores of the beach. He endlessly wandered from world to world hiding from the terrible life he encountered as each day pass by.

**DBZ N:** Really? Can he do that? So what were his past looks like?

The world he lived in wasn't the same earth as any Narrator knows; He was on another living planet asides earth within our world. It was a prison made by 4 gods who were angered by his ancestors and imprisoned them to that world. It was guarded by 5 guardians, if combined, they are invincible. Until, a certain man defeated them and returned to earth. Several centuries passed, he also defeated them in order to fulfill a dark promise to a certain lady he likes. Now he travels world to world with the aid of a goddess as he began a new journey to the world of the Z Fighters.

**DBZ & ACTA N: _"A Completely 'Tyrion'ic Adventure Tales"_** presents **"POTION BALL Z"**


	2. Potion Ball 1: Meeting of the Legends

Disclaimer: Mik106 does not own any Dragon Ball Z within this story.

* * *

**Potion Ball 1: Meeting of the Legends**

We follow our traveler as he arrived to his destination. He stood by the seashore calmly and without a care to his environment. He tossed what seemed to be a gold coin at the sea as he shouted out _"Oh Undine, dea dell'acqua ampia e bellezza, ho raccolto l'articolo in cui ricerca, il segno del mio cuore dall'interno, io lo convocate con questo articolo, sul mio nome. Vengo avanti e mi mostro il corpo della vostra forma allineare!_ (Oh Undine, Goddess of the Vast water and Beauty, I have collected the item in which you seek, the token of my heart from within, I summon you with this item, on my name. Come forth and show me the body of your true form!)"

Just then, the water waves reduced as a huge bulge emerge at the point where the coin landed into its depths. He remained calm and fearless as he stood in front of the bulge that grew and formed into an elegant and beautiful water giantess whose body was clear as a crystal and shape of a maiden so beautiful that no man ever to resist her charm; her long hair waves along her glistened body and the water flowed out was similar to that of a gentle waterfall of a small river, her lips glistened with the color of sapphire, and her eyes were glowing from the rays of the sun. She smiled as she looked down the standing lone traveler and asked him like she knew what his intentions were "Where to this time, Handsome?"

The traveler removed his worn out garment, revealing a crimson haired young man. His hair was like a blazing fire in appearance. His eyes are as blue as the sapphire blue gem. He was biting a twig or a leaf in between his teeth in an aggressive manner. He was wearing a coat and a pair of jeans made of leather strips and patches; a belt that contains bottles, and small tubes with all sorts of colored fluid inside; a special crafted saber attached to the left side of his belt, and a 'special' weapon at his right side; a small bag contains small colored balls that almost similar to the fluids; and lastly, a metallic gauntlet with razor sharp claw-like nails and in an armadillo design for its body strapped at his left arm.

He smirked as he looked upon the water goddess that he had known for a long time "Hmm…Somewhere that I might enjoy. Oh and also, do you have any information about _them_?"

The goddess let out a beautiful smile as she placed her hand openly in front of him with a giggle "I heard they are getting close to you but yet far away. And I know a _really~ _good place for you to go next."

Without any hesitation, the young man leaped onto her hand. The goddess smiled as she lifted him up to her eye level and opened her cavernous fluid mouth that revealed a whirlpool at the end. With another leap performed, the young man was sent spiralling down her watery body towards the bright light at the center. And with that, both of them vanished leaving a few drops of water and a piece of the man's clothing as they head towards another vast world.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the House of Earth's strongest warrior, Son Goku; Chichi, Goku, and their children were farming at their garden when they hear an unexpected guest. "Goten, let's play Ki Volleyball!"

The happy Goten replied immediately "Okay! I'm coming" as he left the remaining the remaining family members with their chores.

Chichi let out a sigh as she looked at the patch she was working on "Boys will be boys, the more you tried to stop them, the more they get motivated"

Goku was laughing with joy as he heard that comment "Well, I guess we all need some fun times, right Gohan?"

Just when Gohan was about to agree to his father's statement, he looked at his mother who had a frightening stare towards the both of them. He calmly smiled as he took a couple of steps backwards from both of them and said "Whoa! uhm...I think there are people in the West City that needs my help so...Bye!"

And with that final word, he left his Ki trail behind as he took off towards the mentioned city. Goku was shivering in fear as he tried to ignore the deadly glare of his Amazonian wife while he resumed to plow the field.

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were playing a Ki Ball that became a convenient volleyball near the river. Trunks floated high above the house and gave the Ki ball a wallop, followed by a shout "Catch Goten!"

Desperate in following the call of his friend, Gohan dashed back trying to catch the ball but he went too far as the ball exploded in the shallow Riverbed "Whoops!" he said with a tongue sticking out of his mouth.

The boys flew towards the site of explosion to see if they made damage to the river but the only thing that floated are dead fishes. Moments after the fishes were drifted down the river, they soon saw a dark round shape in the depths of the river. Out of curiosity, the boys looked closer at the dark spot which soon emerged out of the water as two pink round shape fleash.

"What's that, Trunks?" said the curious Goten as he grabbed himself a stick and poke the object.

"It's soft" Trunks observed when the stick poked the object. Soon afterwards, the rest of the object revealed that it's the back of a person as Goten shouted "Mom! There's someone in the river, Naked!"

When the couple heard it, they immediately attended to the scene. Goku picked up the unconscious person and said "I'll take care of him, you know what to do, Chichi!" Chichi nodded as they all headed inside the house.

* * *

The traveler was walking down the depths of darkness naked when a teenager, similar to his appearance only shorter and less muscular, passed by him in the other direction, the traveler and the teen stopped to take a look at each other as if they were familiar yet they don't seemed to know them.

"Who are you?" asked the teen as his eyes stared coldly at the man, acknowledged him as an enemy. Just when the man was about to answer and explain the question, 2 large snakes coiled around the man up to his mouth and hissing dangerously at him, making him immobile.

"You shouldn't have done this action and come back!" yelled the teen as a saber emerged from his hand. He positioned it at the defenseless traveler's head lightly shaking and the snakes that coiled around the man squeezed tighter as they revealed their venomous fangs, preparing to bite. A teardrop came out on the left eyes of both the man and the teen. The man has only one thought in his mind as he closes his eyes 'I'm sorry'. And with a loud roar from his angry mouth, the teen lunged his weapon directly along with the synchronized attack of the serpents towards the man's head.

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" as the traveler jolted up from the couch where he lied. When he was fully awake, he thought to himself_ 'Another bad dream? I have a bad feeling about this...'_ he looked at his environment. From what he examined, it was a room similar to the previous worlds where he traveled. There was a television in a cabinet in front of the bed, portraits of many shapes and sizes above it, and several furnitures including the one he's on.

He blinked and thought to himself, _"Where am I?"_

He turned to his sides and surprisingly found the residents of the home, a spiky haired boy and a purple haired one standing next to the couch he's on, staring close to his face. He nearly jumped back in surprised.

"What?"he asked breathlessly.

One of the boys, the purple haired one scratched the back of his head with a foolish tone "Uhm...Sorry Mister, we thought we blew you up when we found you naked down on the river where we found you."

The last quote struck the young man's mind _'naked'. _He got up and inspected himself and found out that he was not wearing his usual clothes. He was now wearing a blue shirt underneath an orange suit with a white circle, enclosed with a black line with the signature 'Turtle' in Chinese character encrypted inside and also a smaller logo on the upper right that has a signature of 'Son' within.

Soon after, a man who is similar looking of the spiky boy appeared only more muscular "Boy, you sure are amazing, you came out right when the boys hit their ball at the river"

The young man stare in awe because of his new environment, trying to compare it to those from his memories then spoke to the man "Where am I?"

Goku and the kids are shocked by this man's question thinking that something might have hit his head "uhm...you're in my home, my name's Goku and this one is my son, Gohan, and his friend, Trunks." as he pointed them out while stating their names.

The young fellow looks down for a moment to think and then to look back to Goku with even a happy face "Sorry, that was the wrong question. Lemme try again in a different way. From what planet am I?" Goku and the boys are confused on his question as he answered "This is Earth, you do remember that right?"

Stranger the stranger became, Goku sensed his ki to be similar amount to the humans but there's something he can't put his finger on it "There's something strange about you, I can't put my finger on it." The man stood up from the couch and look straight to Goku as he spoke in a low tone "I came from another dimension, universe, world, whatever you call it. So can i ask just one simple thing? Where am I exactly? What kind of universe I fell upon?"

Goku thinks hard as if there's any possibility of the event "hmm...I don't quite get your idea but it seems to be that you're telling me you're not from around here?"

As if like the sight of life, the man placed his hands on Goku's shoulder and looks close to his face with gleaming stars in his eyes "Yes! You have some idea to it"

Goku was shocked and still confused with the situation as he asked the man "well ok then, can you tell me who you are and where you came from?"

The red haired man steps back and thumps his chest with his fist as he introduces himself "I'm Tyrion, an Alchemist."

Goku just simply tilts his head towards his statement "an Al- wha-?"

The man, identified himself as Tyrion, just sighs lightly as he looks at the people surrounding him "Don't you know what that is? or you just pretend that you know or heard about it?"

The team look at each other raising their arms and shoulder giving no answer on their own question. Tyrion looked at them with a sigh and said "I'll take that as a yes."

An alchemist is a person specialized in alchemy, which is the philosophy and practice of transformation of invaluable items into pure gold. But in this world of alchemy that we came from, they are focused on modifying the traits, attributes, or appearance of a form into another one, weather it is a living or non-living form.

While Tyrion is explaining on his version of '_Alchemy_', right on the west city. The Capsule Corp. is calmly standing strong in the middle of the city. With it's advanced technology and development of further more advancements. This magnificent corporation withstands any problem that can come it's way...except for one thing.

"VEGETA! How many times do I have to tell you not to use too much of your power in my father's gravity chamber?" Cried the daughter of the most president of the corporation, Bulma Briefs. She wore her typical 'mother-trying-to-look-young' image as she stormed her way towards a specialized room that generates an electrically-generated magnet that multiplies the gravity of the earth within the confines of the room. She walked inside the door next to the described room, revealing an observatory portion of the chamber. She observed the chamber was in a real mess, damages all over the area but it is still intact and in function. There on the center lies the generator and control center of the machine. As she took a closer look, the Chamber's generating 200x of normal gravity and she saw her husband, the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, flushed and drowsy in appearance; his movements are very random and so was his accuracy to hit the drones with his ki ball. She pressed the intercom button to call out to him

"Vegeta, you're in no condition to train right now, get out of there before you break everything apart!"

"Shut up woman! I don't care what happens to this darn place when I finally be able to know the secrets of this planet's combat abilities and utilize it as one of my own" he roared back as he sent a single ki ball towards the observatory but, in the nick of time, a drone repel the ball's trajectory towards another drone trying to confuse Vegeta as part of his training.

But beyond the doubt, Vegeta's vision wasn't similar to that as of now, and his body appeared to be groggy trying to figure out how to control his movements. It was definitely not an appropriate moment to witness greatness of his abilities. The drone that positioned itself behind him received the ball and redirected it towards him. The Saiyan Prince was unable to dodge nor able to set his sights on the upcoming event as it eventually hit him and knocked him down in an instant.

His wife managed to turn off the generator from the observatory as she ran to the other room to pick her husband out of his terrible condition. A familiar scent came from Vegeta that she instantly know what's wrong with him. "You're Drunk?" she exclaimed as the prince regained some of his movements and looked at her with drowsy yet dead-locked eyes

"Drunk? Is this the ability you earthlings call?" he told her with a hoarse voice. He laughed with an evil intent that lightly gave fear onto his wife.

"What in heaven's name are you planning to do with yourself, Vegeta?" she asked him trying to maintain her resistance to the uproar of the alcohol scented saiyan

"To win against that nefarious kakarot, that's what I'm planning, you hag!" with another burst of his manly roar which shocked his wife as the machine automatically shuts off with him wobbling towards the door.

He barely arrived at the front door yet he continued to attempt to remain his composure. He stood still infront of the Capsule Corporation, their residence as he looked back and said "I'm going out, pick me up at...no...I'll come back in one piece, just prepare me a grub to eat" and with that. he flew...er...rather...floated off towards his desired destination...If he will get there without collapsing.

* * *

**UP NEXT:**

"Kakarot, Let's Fight!"

"H-hey... Lemme go! I ain't the one you're after!"

"Whatever, your silly tricks won't affect me in this new technique I have obtained!"

Will Tyrion able to talk his way out in Vegeta's Grasp in the spar? Will he be able to get his Alchemist Kit back? And will Goku notice that his guest is missing?

Tune in to next 2 months or less for another** Potion Ball Z**!


End file.
